This is a revised application for the Scientist Development Award for Clinicians entitled "Early Onset Schizophrenia" (1 K20 MH01120-01). This proposal will provide the Principal Investigator with the necessary research skills, experience and mentors to further develop a research program in the area of early-onset (before age 18 years) schizophrenia (EOS). This program will be developed at Child Study and Treatment Center (CSTC) the public sector tertiary care hospital in Washington State. This is a unique research setting, with a population that has been essentially ignored in the study of EOS. The Principal Investigator is currently the medical director at CSTC as part of a public-academic liaison between the University of Washington's Department of Psychiatry and the State's Division of Mental Health. There are three preceptors for this award. Leonard Heston, M.D., Professor, Department of Psychiatry, is an accomplished researcher in the area of schizophrenia, and is the director of the Washington State Institute for Research and Training. John Werry, M.D., Professor Emeritus, Department of Psychiatry, University of Auckland, is an internationally renowned child psychiatrist. Professor Werry and the Principal Investigator have an established track record of collaboration and publication in the area of EOS. Robert Asarnow, Ph.D., Department of Psychiatry, University of California in Los Angeles, is a pre-eminent leader in the area of childhood schizophrenia research. The research training will include:1) The Principal Investigator will take graduate level courses in statistics, methodology and cognitive development; 2) The Principal Investigator will spend time at UCLA working with Dr. Asarnow, and his associates, Joan Asarnow, Ph.D., and Rochelle Caplan, M.D. This experience will include training in the Span of Apprehension Task and the Kiddie Formal Thought Disorder Scale, two research measures important in the study of EOS; and 3) The Principal Investigator will carry out a 2 year prospective follow-up study of all subjects with early onset psychotic disorders admitted to CSTC over the five year period of the award. This application has been revised per the recommendations of the review committee, with the primary goal to more narrowly define the research design. The follow-up study has a shorter follow-up period (2 versus 5 years), and the number of assessments has been significantly decreased to better focus on the diagnostic stability, phenomenology and information processing abilities of subjects with EOS in comparison to youth with other early onset psychotic disorders.